


Fairy Tail Boyfriend Scenario [First Kiss]

by InfernityChick



Series: Cute Little One Shots and Scenarios [20]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Scenario, boyfriend - Freeform, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernityChick/pseuds/InfernityChick





	Fairy Tail Boyfriend Scenario [First Kiss]

**Natsu-** After you and Nasu started dating, many of the girls in Fairy Tail were asking you when Natsu and you would finally kiss.  Knowing that they wouldn’t let up about it, one day when Natsu walked into the guild hall, you decided that day would finally be the day.  He casually walked up to you like always, and you took that as an opportunity. Grabbing him by the scarf, you tugged him down into a kiss, in full view of everyone.  All of the guild members started to clap and cheer at this as you parted from Natsu, who had a cute blush on his cheeks. “No fair, I wanted to kiss you first.” Natsu pouted.

**Gray-** Gray and you were more secretive about our relationship, because if the whole guild knew about it then they’d pester you both all of the time, especially Natsu and Mirajane.  However, one day Loke just wouldn’t stop flirting with you, and you could tell that Gray was even more irritated than you were. After a bit more of Loke’s flirting, Gray stormed over towards you and Loke, spun you around and kissed you in front of everyone.  “Hands off man. She’s mine.”

**Loke/Leo-** You and Loke had been dating for a few months.  Even after finding out that he was a celestial spirit, it didn’t change the fact that you really loved him.  One night, the two of you were cuddling on your couch after a long day at the guild. You started thinking of your relationship with the lion spirit, and realized that you two never kissed.  So, you took the initiative. You looked up at Loke and saw him looking back at you. “What’s wrong Beautiful?” Loke asked worriedly, but you quickly calmed his worries when you leaned in and kissed him gently.  He was surprised at first, but he slowly kissed back and deepened the kiss.

**Laxus-** It was safe to say that Laxus was a very handsome and powerful wizard, so of course he attracted the attention of many girls.  To say that you got jealous was an understatement, but you also knew that he genuinely loved you and would never leave you for those girls.  But, one particular day you decided to test his loyalty to you, so you took Laxus out on a date. However, Laxus was soon bombarded with girls throwing themselves at him and pushing you away.  You took a seat not too far away at a little café and watched him deal with those girl. About ten minutes later, he walked over to you as you took a sip of your (drink) that you ordered. You were a bit irritated that it took him so long to get back to you, so you gave him a bit of the cold shoulder when he came up to you.  “Why don’t you just go and hang out with those other girls?” you replied when he asked what was wrong.

“Because you’ll always be my one and only.” Laxus said as he leaned in and stole your first kiss.

**Sting-** Sting had been trapped inside his office all day, because he refused to do his paperwork.  He would often sneak out of Sabertooth to go and visit you, but that’s what got him in this mess to begin with.  So, you decided to visit your captive boyfriend to give him an “incentive” to finish his work. You entered his office, earning a greeting from your loving boyfriend.  You walked over to him at his desk, grabbed the fur of his vest, and pulled him into a cute kiss. “There’s more of that once you’ve finished your work.” You said innocently as you turned and skipped out of his office, leaving a very confused and flushed Sting.  But, he was able to finish all of his work in just an hour.

**Rouge-** You and Rouge had just gotten back from a tough job request, and you were both physically exhausted.  You both decided to take a day off and just relax together. So, you and Rouge were just cuddling on your bed, and Froch was taking a nap right beside the two of you.  Just then, Rouge whispered your name, making you look up at him, and he slowly leaned in and kissed you. Just as soon as it began, he pulled away with a bright blush. “S-Sorry, you were just too cute.”

**Jellal-** Jellal wasn’t able to see you much, since he was still a wanted fugitive, and because he didn’t want to drag you into his problems.  However, he always made time to see you under the cover of night. One night, you were so exhausted from your earlier job request - and the antics of your guild mates - that you simply couldn’t stay awake any longer.  So, when Jellal came to meet you that night, he saw you fast asleep on your bed. Jellal blushed slightly at how cute you were, but then he realized that you were shivering in your sleep. Being the loving boyfriend that he was, he tucked you in and gave you a quick peck on your lips goodnight before he left your house/apartment.  Not even realizing that it was the first time you two kissed.


End file.
